1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which can perform control to quickly and efficiently change a fixing condition based on the glossiness of image or the thickness of paper sheet as the transfer medium to be used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-307496, a belt type fixing device mounted in an image forming apparatus has a fixing belt endlessly wound around a heating roller, which serves as a heating member incorporating a heater or the like as a heat source, and a support roller placed parallel to the heating roller. The heating roller is pressed against the support roller through the fixing belt and a paper sheet as the transfer medium. The latent image formed on a photosensitive body is developed into a toner image by a developing unit. The toner image is transferred onto the paper sheet as the transfer medium and fixed thereon by the fixing device. The paper sheet as the transfer medium is then discharged outside the apparatus.
It often happens that output commands each having a different glossiness are alternately input. In such a case, it takes time to change fixing conditions so as to change glossiness, resulting in a considerable deterioration in productivity. In addition, when paper sheets each having a different fixing property due to a different thickness or the like are to be used, it takes time to change fixing conditions. This also leads to a deterioration in productivity.